The present disclosure generally relates fishing rods and more particularly, to an adjustable butt end and reel seat for a fishing rod.
Most conventional fishing rods used for deep sea sport fishing are made of three primary sections, the rod blank, the handle or butt, and the reel seat. Typically, the rod blank is elongate and defines the distal end of the rod, which is intended to be fitted within the butt. The reel seat is commonly secured directly to the butt rather than to the fishing rod itself. The end of the butt is frequently in the form of a gimbal having intersecting notches, and therefore, the distal end of the butt is specifically configured to be received within a socket permanently but movably mounted on a “fighting chair” on a boat or even on a “fighting belt” secured to a fisherman. In the sport of game fishing, strong forces are often encountered, which forces are transmitted through the rod to the butt assembly. The butt end of the fishing rod is of a static design and typically has a curvilinear or linear shape.